Connie Benge
Connie Benge is a recurring character and one of Doug Funnie's friends throughout the series. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Doug's friends and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Background Connie is a sweet, naive, heavy-set girl in the Nickelodeon series. She seems to have a small crush on Doug. She once attempts to ask Doug out to a dance, but Doug invents a fake dying cousin in order to get out of it, so Patti can ask him. Eventually, he tells her the truth and she forgives him, telling him all of the times she lied for similar reasons. Roger and his gang enjoy tormenting Connie on occasion. She finally retaliated in the episode "Doug Throws a Party": after Roger yanked off the hat she was wearing and exposed her embarrassingly bad haircut, she punched Roger in the gut and yelled, "Why don't you grow up, you big baby?!", temporarily stunning everyone else in the room to silence until she exclaimed, "What are you all looking at? Let's party!" In the Disney series, Connie was given an entirely new look. Connie was made much slimmer, this being explained by having her spend the summer at Camp Make-You-Over. Trivia *Connie has a habit of gossiping and/or being a Gossip Queen. In one Disney episode, however, she's very apologetic to Skeeter, after seeing the damage she did, after spreading a rumor that he was a vampire. *In the Disney series, she's also shown to have an aptitude for music, being talented at singing and playing guitar. *Her and the others' appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Pictures Doug's a Big Fat Liar Connie in Doug's A Big Fat Liar 1.jpg Connie in Doug's A Big Fat Liar 2.jpg Connie in Doug's A Big Fat Liar 3.jpg Connie in Doug's A Big Fat Liar 4.jpg Doug's Lucky Hat Connie in Doug's Lucky Hat 2.jpg Connie in Doug's Lucky Hat 1.jpg Doug Throws a Party These are pictures of a bad haircut Connie once got. Connie's Bad Haircut 1.jpg Connie's Bad Haircut 2.jpg Connie's Bad Haircut 3.jpg Disney's Doug's Connie Char 30566.jpeg|Disney's Doug's Connie Disney Era Connie.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Doug Characters